


Peaches and Pipes

by PurpleProsaist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hobbits Cuddling, Innuendo, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Silly, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist
Summary: "Well!" he announced to the room, "Here comes Meriadoc Brandybuck thinking of only himself."Peach crumble, a big quilt, and a smoke in the parlor.
Relationships: Folco Boffin & Fredegar Bolger, Folco Boffin & Fredegar Bolger & Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took & Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Peaches and Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny, ridiculous half-scene of hobbits being cuddly & jesty at heart. Just something I needed.

When Merry returned, a single dish heaped with peach crumble in hand, Pippin scoffed at him. "Well!" he announced to the room, "Here comes Meriadoc Brandybuck thinking of only himself." But as he said it, he threw back an ample corner of the quilt and gestured for Merry to sit in the same spot as before. At Pip's opposite side, Folco glowered and feigned a big shiver. 

"You can get your own!" Merry laughed, carefully holding aloft his after-afters as he settled the blanket over his lap. Though he shared looks with the four others in the parlor, no one commented on the obvious: that within minutes Pippin would be trying again to sneak the fork directly out of his hand unnoticed. "There's plenty left in there. Have I missed anything?" 

"Sam put his lips on Frodo's pipe," Fatty suggested. Folco, Merry, and Pippin burst into lively chortles. 

"Be-begging your pardon— Mr. Fatty!" Sam spluttered. "You heard me say as... as... I didn't have mine with me as I was working today!" 

Frodo exhaled much too early, a silver puff briefly obscuring his face before dispersing into nothing, "It's alright, Fatty, really; Sam may use my pipe whenever he cares to." Then he pointedly handed the object in question back to Sam, who eyed it tentatively before drawing again. Pippin laid his head on Merry's shoulder, and they discreetly shared a knowing glance. But Frodo continued, smiling, after a brief pause, "You, on the other hand, Master Fredegar, most certainly must have cooties." Merry half-choked around a slice of fruit. Sam's cheeks strained from a poorly hidden grin. Fatty just giggled heartily, and seemed unable to stop. 

"Aww, sorry, lads," said Folco in his stead. "He doesn't mean a thing by it." Then he shifted about, apparently dislodging his foot from somewhere beneath Fatty and using it to prod at Frodo and Sam in turn. It was a good-natured but ultimately silly gesture that served mainly only to pull the blanket from everyone else's feet. 

"For a quilt made for a family of eight whole hobbits," though the squint of his eyes belied laughter, Pippin threw the fork down with a melodramatic clank and turned to glare, "it sure seems to do that overmuch."

**Author's Note:**

> Let Frodo say "cooties".
> 
> Here's to hoping this goofy ficlet might bring someone out there a smile. Couldn't say how well I executed it, but its concept at least cheered me a little. I'll always love to hear your thoughts, should you have any to spare! 
> 
> Regardless, thanks so very much for reading! ♡♡♡ Please stay as safe & well as you can.


End file.
